


Opheliac

by LithiumDoll



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spiders, Video, so many spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could you possibly think you had the power to know how to keep me breathing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opheliac

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Emilie Autumn  
> For: DeathIsYourArt, on the occasion of her birthday  
> Beta: Thank you, lilly_the_kid!
> 
> Warnings: Just. Just all of them? Like, fast cuts, bright lights, apocalyptic themes, sex, violence, triggery imagery. Spiders. So many spiders. I've not included the nastier stuff, but still. Even as I write this, I question my choice of birthday gifts o_O.


End file.
